Fighting, Auel!
by Ritsu-ken
Summary: Auel, seorang pemuda rantauan yang mengejar cita-cita. Meski harus mengorbankan mahkota kebanggaannya, ia akan terus maju pantang mundur! Ya, kadang galaulah.


**Title: **

Fighting, Auel!

**Disclaimer:**

Gundam Seed Destiny milik Bandai, Sunrise dan para _creator_-nya. Sumpah, bukan saya!

**Rated:**

K+

**Genre:**

Humor/Hurt/Comfort?

**A/N:**

Maafkan saya! Meski di profile saya udah bilang kalo saya hiatus, ternyata kebiasaan lama susah diubah. Ini cerita yang dibuat dua kali duduk jadi. Habis patah hati karena hasil TO tadi mengecewakan, tiba-tiba pengin banget deh ngeluarinnya dalam bentuk apaaa gitu (bukannya belajar! #plak). Daripada saya neror orang yang lagi bobok siang dengan cerita kegalauan saya, mending nulis aja deh.

Oh, ya. Meski di sini saya ceritanya seputar Sekolah Penerbangan, sejujurmya **saya tidak tahu menahu **tentang Sekolah penerbangan yang sesungguhnya *lha?*. Saya cuma pernah buka sedikit salah satu website sekolah penerbangan di Indonesia dan itu ada beberapa jurusan yang gak cuma meluluskan pilot tapi juga mekanisnya gitu. Pokoknya ilmu seputar pesawat, deh. Dan soal pesawat komersil dan pesawat tempur yang nanti akan _readers _temui di bawah, saya pernah lagi iseng ganti-ganti _channel _TV dan nemu acara yang lagi ngebahas soal angkatan udara. Sekedar informasi supaya gak salah sangka tentang sekolah penerbangan :)

Nah, tanpa banyak bacot, _hope you enjoy it! _

(Lama gak nulis semoga gak kaku, deh. Amin!)

.

* * *

**Fighting, Auel!**

Ritsu-ken

* * *

.

Alkisah di sebuah negeri terik bak mandi air panas, hiduplah seorang anak lelaki berambut biru muda yang sedang merantau. Sekilas dilihat oleh mata telanjang, ia seperti anak perempuan. Dengan kacamata? Sama saja. Teropong? Apalagi. Namun jika Anda melihat dengan-tidak-sekilas—sisihkanlah dua atau tiga detik berharga Anda—maka Anda akan menyadari bahwa dia adalah lelaki.

Masih belum percaya juga? Tunggu saat dia bicara.

Pemuda belia ini merantau seorang diri di kota seberang dengan bermodal beberapa buku, papan ujian, alat tulis, alat mandi, laptop, modem, kipas angin, teko kecil sekaligus pemanas, ponsel, dan jangan lupakan beberapa baju. Oh, dan pakaian dalam.

Alasannya merantau tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah menuntut ilmu. Bukan, bukan di pengadilan. Melainkan di sebuah lembaga bimbingan pendidikan dirgantara. Singkatnya sekolah penerbangan. Lebih jelasnya, pemuda ini sedang mengikuti penjaringan masuk sekolah penerbangan jurusan pesawat tempur, targetnya. Karena untuk diterima di Sekolah Penerbangan Lodonia ini sangat sulit. Dan setelah diterima pun, kita masih akan dinilai oleh para penguji—yang tidak ada yang tahu bagaiamana—apakah kita akan ditempatkan di jurusan pesawat komersil atau pesawat tempur.

Yah, tekadnya untuk menjadi pilot pesawat tempur inilah yang membuat seorang Auel Neider banyak-banyak mengonsumsi susu (kalsium) selama setahun terakhir karena tingginya masih kurang satu sentimeter. _Satu sentimeter. _Untunglah targetnya tercapai.

Di hari pertama ia mendaftar ujian masuk Auel sudah mendapatkan berita mengejutkan. Persyaratan yang diberitahu Kakak Administrasi yang membuat keringat dinginnya menetes, yaitu panjang rambut tidak boleh melebihi telinga dan batas antara leher dan kepala.

_Oh, my... everybody know how much Auel love his hair._

Setelah diusir tukang cukur di _barber shop _yang didatanginya karena sibuk mengomel ini-itu dan menjerit-jerit tidak karuan padahan alat cukur menyentuh ujung rambutnya saja belum, akhirnya Auel memutuskan untuk melakukannya sendiri di kamar kos-nya. Ia mengambil gunting, berdiri di depan wastafel, melihat ke arah kaca, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, menatanya sebentar a la Brad Pitt, berfoto sambil memegang bunga dari pot induk semang, dan berkata, "_Sayounara..."_

Dan helaian tipis berkilau warna biru itu pun jatuh perlahan-lahan. Esoknya, foto itu dicetak dan ia bingkai sebelum diletakkan di atas meja belajarnya.

* * *

.

Hari pertama tes kesehatan Auel tersenyum bahagia. Alasan pertama: tingginya bertambah satu setengah senti. Lebih nol koma lima senti dari yang diharapkannya. Kedua: perutnya ternyata ada _pack. _Masih _two pack, _tapi sudah berhasil membuat Auel merasa ia seorang _gentleman._

Tapi dibalik itu semua, Auel berkali-kali merasa ingin membunuh orang di hari yang sama. Alasan pertama: peserta yang lain berteriak saat ia melangkah masuk ke ruang ganti cowok.

_"What the... kalian pikir aku ini apa, hah?"_

Kalau Auel tidak ingat bahwa ia sedang mengikuti tes penting untuk masa depannya, berita utama koran besok pagi pasti berisi tentang _Tragedi Berdarah di Ruang Ganti Lodonia_. Selanjutnya, berita itu akan diadaptasi menjadi film horor yang masuk _box office _dan memenangkan piala oscar_. _Auel hidup dalam pelarian, berganti identitas, mengecat rambut menjadi hitam, dan cerita ini pun akan selesai sampai di sini dan berganti ke cerita berikutnya dalam bentuk sekuel.

Tapi tidak. Buktinya, alasan kedua masih akan ditampilkan.

Alasan kedua adalah karena ia dikatai punya kulit bayi oleh seorang peserta berambut hitam dan mata merah di lokasi yang sama. Memang, kulit Auel relatif putih dan lembut meski dia termasuk orang yang sering beraktivitas di luar ruangan, bulu kaki pun _nyaris_ tidak ada. Tapi tidakkah pemuda itu sadar kalau kulitnya juga putih seputih mayat? Batin Auel.

Alasan terakhir adalah saat jam makan siang, ia dihampiri oleh seorang panitia penerima murid baru saat sedang duduk sendirian di meja makan kantin. "Lho? Adik nungguin siapa? Kok sendirian di sini? _Tousan_-nya di bagian apa?"

_"Enough with those _damn_ perceptions just because of my body! Aku cowok tulen dan udah berjakun!"_

* * *

.

"_Wahahahaha! Seriusan, Wel? Hahahaha! Aku sudah bilang, yakin pengin masuk sekolah penerbangan?"_

Auel berdecak dan menggeram di balik mulutnya yang ia tenggelamkan di antara lengan. "Diam, Sting. Padahal rambut juga sudah kupotong. Ini diskrimimnasi bagi cowok yang dilahirkan i ... im ... i—"

"—_imut."_

Auel memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya ia paling malas dan tidak sudi mengakuinya. Tapi apalah daya? Mungkin sebaiknya ia terjun ke dunia hiburan seperti yang disarankan Stellar? Menjadi model iklan, misalnya.

"_Jangan. Kalo jadi bintang iklan, ada kemungkinan dapat banyak fans. Okelah, mungkin mereka akan sadar kalo kau itu cowok. Tapi kalo ada fans cowok abnormal yang udah tahu itu tapi masih menguntitmu—oom-oom mesum, misalnya—kau mau apa?" _sambung Sting di ujung telepon, seolah bisa membaca pikiran adik sepupunya.

"Aku benci saat kau selalu benar."

"_Terima kasih~"_

Auel menghela napas lagi. Ia hanya memainkan pensil yang ada di atas meja belajarnya tanpa gairah sedikit pun untuk belajar soal-soal ujian tertulis besok. Bagaimana kalau usahanya selama ini sia-sia? Bagaimana kalau para penguji meragukan kemampuannya karena penampilannya? Bagaimana pun _mind set, _kan susah diubah. Belum lagi peserta lain yang akan terus meledeknya—entah sebelum diterima atau sudah diterima semuanya sama saja. Auel diam, berhenti memainkan pensilnya. Atau jalan yang ia ambil ini salah? Ini bukan cita-citanya tapi hanya nafsu saja?

"_Auel," _panggil Sting pelan, kali ini terdengar lebih lembut. Yang dipanggil hanya membalas dengan gumaman. _"Tidur sana."_

"Nggak. Masih banyak yang harus dipelajari untuk ujian tertulis besok," balasnya. Kelopak matanya mulai meredup. Jujur, ia mulai mengantuk. Entah karena suasana yang memang sudah sunyi karena malam atau kekesalannya hari ini yang membuat tenaganya terkuras.

"_Bukannya besok ujian fisik?"_

Auel memanjangkan tangannya untuk menjangkau jadwal ujian yang ditempel di dinding kanan meja. Kepalanya masih belum terangkat dari permukaan meja. "Nggak. Ujian ter...," kalimatnya terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada tanggal 12 Juni, "yeah, kau benar. Besok ujian fisik. Tapi besoknya lagi ujian tertulis. Tetap saja aku harus belajar."

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari ujung sambungan, _"Kau sudah ngantuk, Wel. Terdengar dari suaramu. Belajar sekarang juga nggak bakal ada yang masuk. Stamina itu besok penting banget."_

Gumaman lagi. Tanpa sadar, seluruh kelopak matanya sudah tertutup. Tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel terasa lemas dan jatuh menggantung dari atas meja, membuat suara nyaring dari benturan logam ponsel dan lantai. Auel sedikit terkejut, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali ke dunia awang-awang.

* * *

.

Di seberang pulau, Sting yang baru saja menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel karena suara nyaring hanya tersenyum. Ia yakin suara itu tidak lain adalah suara ponsel Auel yang jatuh—untuk kesekian kalinya—dalam situasi yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar leher sepupunya itu tidak sakit saat bangun.

"Stiiing, makan malamnya sudah selesai Stellar buaaat!" seru suara seorang gadis dari lantai bawah.

"Ya! Aku segera turun!" Ia menatap sejenak jam dinding di sudut kamarnya, pukul 07.30. Ia terkekeh. Rekor baru untuk waktu tercepat Auel mulai tidur.

"_Oyasumi, Baka Otouto."_

* * *

_._

Auel bangun pagi itu karena suara nyaring dari alarmnya. Ia menggeram. Dimatikannya alarm dari ponsel itu tanpa melihat layarnya dan ia berdiri, berbalik, berjalan, dan menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya yang keras. Tapi tindakan itu adalah salah satu tindakan yang paling disesalinya selain tidur di meja malam itu.

Pemuda berambut biru itu kembali terbangun karena suara para tetangga yang mulai ramai. Ia mengusap matanya beberapa kali dan berjalan dengan malas menuju ponselnya di meja. Matanya melebar. Pukul 07.00!

"Celaka! Ujiannya jam setengah delapan!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lebih lanjut, Auel segera melesat ke kamar mandi, melakukan rutinitas pagi yang-kalian-tahu-apa-saja, berganti ke baju olahraga, mengambil tas, mengambil air minum kemasan dan memasukkannya asal ke dalam tas, memakai sepatu, dan mengunci pintu kamar sebelum berlari sembari merapikan asal rambut pendeknya dengan jari. Niatnya ingin dibuat jambul.

Ia terus berlari karena jarak kosannya dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar 500 meter. Rasa nyeri di lehernya pun perlahan mulai terasa mengganggu. Ia beberapa kali melakukan perenggangan ringan di leher, masih terus berlari, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Sesampainya di sekolah, mata biru langitnya langsung mencari jam dinding. Pukul 07.28.

_Hooh, syukurlah._

Tapi belum sempat ia bernapas lega, pengumuman untuk berkumpul di lapangan bagi peserta ujian fisik berkumandang. Auel merutuk. Saat hendak melangkah menuju lapangan, ia hampir terjatuh karena lutut kanannya tiba-tiba lemas. Untunglah dengan sigap ia segera bertumpu pada kakinya yang lain. Auel mengerjap, bingung.

Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum sarapan pagi ini. Dan ia baru saja lari marathon, _nonstop_, sejauh 500 meter! Auel menelan ludah. "_Sugeee~ _kaki _jelly_ dan leher tambang. Ntah gimana nanti, lah! Peduli amat!" sahutnya dalam hati.

Sang pemuda malang pulang dengan kaki gemetar sepanjang jalan. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan ia tak bisa menjauh dua meter saja dari dinding gang. Ia cukup bersyukur tidak pingsan atau melakukan hal memalukan lainnya hari ini. Yang membuatnya puas adalah ia bisa menyelesaikan ujiannya tanpa cacat. Lari keliling lapangan tanpa batas dan hanya berhenti saat peluit di tiup? Sukses. _Sit up_ lima ratus kali? Sukses. _Push up _lima ratus kali? Sukses. Halang rintang? Sukses. Rangkaian fasilitas _outbond—_dari panjat tebing, bergantung di tali, _flying fox, _lompat ban, dan sebagainya? Nyaris gak sukses.

Auel menghela napas lega saat melihat rumah kosnya. Setelah mengucapkan salam, ia langsung menuju lantai atas pintu nomor tiga dari tangga. Ia terkejut saat mendapati dua sosok manusia di depan pintu kamarnya. Yang satu berambut hijau rumput dan satu lagi pirang mencolok mata.

Sang gadis berambut pirang berbalik karena mendengar suara langkah dari arah tangga. Ia langsung menjerit begitu melihat sosok itu dan menutup kedua mulutnya, "Kyaaa! Hantuu! Sting! Ada hantu!" Pemuda berambut hijau di sampingnya ikut berbalik dan terlonjak.

Auel hanya tertawa miris dan melambai singkat. _Dari disangka cewek, anak-anak, sekarang hantu. Kenapa semuanya—_dan Auel tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena _black hole _baru saja menghampirinya.

* * *

.

"Sting ... Auel masih belum bangun?" gadis bermata magenta itu bertanya pelan dari belakang pemuda berambut hijau. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

Sting yang duduk di samping kasur Auel menggeleng. "Biarkan saja. Kurasa dia cuma kecapekan."

Stellar kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah anak laki-laki yang sedang tidur pulas itu. Kulitnya terlihat lebih putih dan pucat dari biasanya. Bibirnya kering dan ada sedikit lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Stellar menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi Auel kelihatan pucat sekali. Stellar juga mau minta maaf karena sudah memanggilnya hantu tadi. Tapi Stellar kaget. Stellar, kan belum pernah lihat Auel rambut pendek."

Sting tertawa renyah. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga kaget karena ia juga belum pernah lihat _New Auel Neider _sebelumnya. Dengan satu set baju lusuh yang dilengkapi kacamata permanen berupa lingkar hitam mata dan rambut pendek yang 'agak' berantakan. "Seperti biasa, mungkin pagi ini dia bangun kesiangan dan lupa sarapan. Lagipula hari ini dia mengikuti ujian fisik, jadi maklum saja kalau jadi begini," ia berdiri lalu mengusap-usap kepala adik sepupunya yang lain, "nah, ayo kita bereskan 'tempat ini' yang bahkan tidak bisa disebut kamar. Haah, aku heran apa saja yang dikerjakan anak itu setiap hari."

Stellar mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. Baju kotor menumpuk di sudut, kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai, bekas makanan sebagai _topping_-nya, dan tas beserta sepatu menjadi _garnish_-nya. Gadis itu tertawa, "Untung kita ke sini, ya, Sting!"

"Nggak. Untung _Stellar _ke sini," koreksi Sting datar.

"Eeeeeeeeh?"

* * *

.

Auel bangun dengan tingkat kesadaran 50%. Kenapa? Karena ia yakin matanya sudah terbuka lebar dan ia sudah bisa menghitung berapa satu tambah satu, dua tambah lima, dua belas tambah lima puluh, dan 1273 tambah 9359 sekitar tiga detik setelah sadar. Tidak percaya? Silakan praktikkan apakah Anda sudah benar-benar sadar atau belum setelah bangun tidur dengan menghitung bilangan-bilangan tadi sampai level terakhir. Bisa? Berarti Anda kurang kerjaan. Tidak? Berarti Anda manusia biasa.

_**Tapi**__, ini di mana? Kenapa semuanya terlihat lebih terang? Ah, lampunya dihidupkan. Tapi kenapa auranya terasa berbeda? Apa aku sudah berada di 'dunia sana'? Tapi kenapa 'dunia sana' langit-langitnya rendah banget. Ah, ada laba-laba kecil lagi jalan._

"Udah bangun?"

Auel langsung duduk di atas kasurnya dan berpaling ke arah si pembicara. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sting? Ngapain?" ia menelan ludah, "ngapain kau duduk santai bersilang kaki sambil baca koran dan minum kopi di atas kursi belajarku, hah?"

Yang dimaksud hanya kembali menyesap kopi di tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak punya kerjaan sambil menunggumu bangun. Aku, kan juga sedang 'belajar'," jawabnya santai sambil mengangkat korannya.

"Stiiiing! Nyucinya udah, yaaa! Stellar capek!" seruan seorang gadis terdengar dari arah kamar mandi.

"Sudah dibilas?" balas Sting agak keras.

"Sudaah!"

"Dijemur?"

_Siiiing..._

"_Ano ... _sebenarnya ada tukang cucinya, sih tiap dua hari sekali. Memang Stellar cuci apa?" tanya Auel memecah keheningan. Seketika itu juga tangis Stellar meledak diiringi tawa bahagia dari Sting.

"Dia cuci bajumu yang mirip taplak meja lusuh warna hijau itu. Sekalian baju-baju yang lain." Saat Auel segera menyibak selimut dan melihat badannya sendiri, Sting langsung menambahkan, "aku yang ganti bajumu. Tenang saja."

Auel menghela napas. "Kalo gitu tolong jemur sekalian, ya! Kalo kerja gak sampai selesai nanti dapat pacar jenggotan, lho~"

Dan teriakan selanjutnya kembali terdengar. Auel dan Sting hanya cekikikan dan melakukan adu jotos diam-diam. Ckck, sungguh polosnya Stellar. Padahal kalau seorang lelaki berjenggot itu wajar dan tinggal dicukur saja. Tapi lain lagi kalau brewokan.

Sting mengambil bungkusan plastik di atas meja dan memberikannya satu pada Auel. Auel yang menyadari bahwa bungkusan itu berisi makanan langsung memancarkan binar-binar cahaya di matanya. Seperti mendapat harta karun, itulah perasaan anak kosan saat mendapat makanan gratis. Mereka pun mengobrol tentang apa pun selama Stellar menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mulai dari _anime series _yang dilewatkan Auel selama ia pergi, komik yang terbit, _event _kota, apa saja. Saat Stellar datang dengan wajah kusut, akhirnya acara makan malam mereka pun dimulai.

Selesai makan, sesi 'penyiksaan' kembali dimulai. Sting datang membawa setumpuk buku untuk bahan belajar Auel. Pemuda biru itu menelan ludah. Ia bahkan tidak sibuk-sibuk berpikir dari mana Sting bisa mendapat buku sebanyak itu. Awal pelajaran dimulai dengan matematika yang ditutori oleh Stellar. Stellar sebenarnya lebih tua sepuluh bulan dari Auel, tapi sikapnya lebih kekanakan. Dengan tampanganya yang menipu itu sebenarnya ia menyimpan sebagian otak Einstone di kepalanya. Bukan, bukan otak batu. Itu hanya sebuah nama. Sesi selanjutnya yaitu fisika yang ditutori oleh Sting yang lebih tua dua tahun dari mereka berdua.

Acara belajar bersama pun tidak berlangsung lama karena Sting dan Stellar sudah mengantuk karena perjalanan jauh. Saat Sting baru akan memonopoli kasur, Auel langsung menendangnya sampai terguling dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang '_gentleman'. _Owh, _gentleman _lagi rupanya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 saat Auel menguap panjang. Ia menutup bukunya dan berbalik. Stellar tidur nyenyak dengan posisi membulat seperti bayi di atas kasur dan Sting tidur dengan posisi (sok) elit di lantai yang beralas selimut. Jangan tanya di mana tikar atau kasur tambahan. Yang harus ditanyakan sekarang adalah ... di mana Auel tidur?

Tapi paling tidak, melihat kedua orang terdekatnya berkumpul bersama seperti ini berhasil membuat _mood-_nya membaik. Meski tidak dikatakan secara langsung, ia tahu bahwa dua orang tengil nan kurang kerjaan ini mendukungnya untuk bisa lolos ke Sekolah Penerbangan yang ia tuju.

Auel tersenyum, "Yah, kurasa tidur di lantai dingin semalam tidak masalah."

Tapi, bagaimana kalau tidak hanya semalam?

* * *

.

Hari terus berganti dan akhirnya seluruh tahap pengujian sudah selesai. Auel tidak langsung pulang saat itu. Berhubung Sting dan Stellar juga masih menginap di kosannya, jadilah mereka memutuskan untuk menjelajah kota Lodonia selama tiga hari sebelum pulang ke Orb. Mereka mengalami beberapa hal menarik, misalnya tersesat ke wilayah antah barantah yang ternyata sudah keluar dari wilayah Lodonia dan masuk ke daerah perbatasan menuju Onogoro, makan puas karena harga kebutuhan hidup yang lebih rendah dari pada Orb, dan menghadiri festival seni dari Institut Seni Lodonia.

Mereka senang. Auel senang. Semua keraguannya telah lenyap. Yang ia butuhkan hanya dukungan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yah, saat ini semua itu sudah cukup.

_Suatu hari di kota Orb..._

Auel yang sedang asyik bermain _game online_ di laptopnya harus menahan kesal karena jendela _option _tiba-tiba terbuka. Sedetik kemudian, ikon bergambar amplop muncul menguasai layar. Auel mengerjap. _E-mail?_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Sting yang sedang tiduran santai di atas sofa sambil membaca majalah _Sciene and Tech and UFO. _Stellar yang sedang sibuk menghias kuku pun berhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ada _e-mail. _Ntah dari—eh, sebentar." Wajah Auel tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

Mendengar kata _e-mail, _Sting dan Stellar langsung bangkit dan mengitari Auel di kanan dan kiri. Ketiganya menelan ludah saat melihat nama pengirim pesan yang baru masuk.

_._

_**Inbox (1)**_

_**One Unread Massage**_

**Sekolah Penerbangan Lodonia**

.

Auel menatap Sting dan Stellar bergantian. Keduanya mengangguk dan telunjuk itu pun menari di atas _mouse. _Mata ketiganya membulat. Auel segera berlari ke luar kamar. Stellar dan Sting tanpa ragu menyusulnya.

* * *

_**Auel Neider,**_

_**Selamat kami ucapkan atas diterimanya Anda dalam Sekolah Penerbangan Lodonia. Hasil tes bisa dilihat langsung di website kami atau datang ke Sekolah Penerbangan Lodonia. Untuk pendaftaran ulang dan konfirmasi identitas, silakan download lampiran ini dan kirimkan kembali paling lambat tanggal 7 Juli 20XX.**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

_**Lodonia, 1 Juli 20XX**_

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Hwaaaang betapa daku ingin mendapat _e-mail _seperti itu dari Universitas Piiipiiriiipiiiipiiiippp!

Baiklah, kali ini temanya tentang Auel yang ingin masuk Sekolah Penerbangan. Kenapa Sekolah Penerbangan? Karena menurut ane dia cocok dengan profesi yang bergelut dengan pesawat. Karena warna rambut yang mirip langit? Yeah, mungkin. Tapi alasan lain karena ... aku suka profesi pilot! XD Pilot itu keren banget, deeh! *ramblingstart*

Saya tahu saya nakal. Saya tahu saya sombong karena nggak belajar padahal ujian gak sampe tiga minggu lagi. Maaf! Maaf! Tapi hari ini saya pengin banget publish fic! Alasannya udah ditulis di A/N atas tadi

Harapan pribadi saya setelah selesaiin fic ini jadi pengin kayak Auel, deh. Ayooo semangat! Doakan saya, ya _readers, _semoga bisa mengerahkan semua kemampuan di SNMPTN nanti :). Insya Allah kalo SNMPTN diterima (amin!), kan jadi bisa punya waktu lebih banyak buat maaaainnn dan _publish fic_. wahahahaa *grin*

_Ne, _semangat juga buat anak dan bebebku yang juga mau SNMPTN! _Readers _juga semangat terus, ya! Semangat _review_! Ohohohoho *ngacir*


End file.
